Bleach Fangirlism
by Nilmiel
Summary: Atop a lonely hill in Seireitei, evil gathers, prepared to destroy the entire workings of the Bleach Universe..... with hyper active spurts and hormones! SQUEE! [Rated for Language] [Spoilers for SS Arc]


Atop a lone hill in the far corner of Seireitei, a group of about 4000 or so people was gathered. They stood in complete silence, gazing upon a single individual who stood on the utmost crest of the hill. She surveyed her followers in silence, looking them over with a contented gleam in her eyes. "You all know what we came here to do. The trial of reaching this world will not be in vain. You will capture your assigned person and bring them to our meeting place. Do not fail us, you know what is at risk." The group saluted and stood at attention, and an evil presence seemed to flow from the group. "Yes," They chanted, an in a flash, they had disappeared, each heading out to capture the one they had been assigned by The Leader.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo said calmly as he turned to face Kuchiki Byakuya. The blood that had lined itself over the side of his face was dry now, and determination shown in his dark eyes. Byakuya stared in what appeared to be shock. There was no way this boy; this _ryoka_ had managed to achieve bankai in this short amount of time. "What is that?" He said, his monotonous voice threatening to show a small amount of surprise. "Are you saying this small thing is a Bankai?" he asked, enraged. "Isn't that just a Zanpaktou?" Ichigo returned his cold glare unmoving. "I see," Byakuya continued, unperturbed. "First your mastery of shunpo and now the Bankai. I can see that you really enjoy stomping on our pride." He glared at the ryoka before him, anger stirring deep within him. "Fine. Then I will carve into your body, just what type of retribution you will receive for injuring our pride!"

It was instantaneous. Just as Kageoshi Senbonzakura fluttered past him, he felt the tip of a blade at his throat. He let out a small gasp of astonishment as the boy before him glared him in the face. "'Our pride'?" Ichigo spoke with obvious distaste in his voice. "It seems that 'our pride' is connected to killing Rukia." He pulled the blade away. "Then it is just as you said. I will stomp on that." He jumped away from Byakuya and stood up straight to face him. "It is for that reason that I have obtained this power!" Byakuya glared.

"WE LOVE YOU ICHIGO!" Both Byakuya and Ichigo turned from their deadly encounter and stared in the direction of the loud voices. Ichigo glanced at the ground and noticed that the pebbles around his feet were shaking. "What the hell…?" he barely had time to look up and blink before he was swept away by a wave of what appeared to be a mob of rabid… human girls.

Byakuya sweatdropped as his opponent was swept passed him in a torrent of estrogen. "Um…" He began, not really sure of what he was going to say. "HEY LOOK! IT'S BYAKUYA-SAMA!" A loud squeal was heard. Byakuya turned his head in the direction of the squeal and took a step backwards, preparing to use shunpo to escape, but he too was devoured by the mass of rabid females.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go!" Rukia exclaimed, pushing against Renji's chest as he ran with her away from Soukyoku hill. "Let go of me, Renji!" She tried to push him away, but he held her tight against him, running as fast as his legs would allow. "Ichigo… We have to help Ichigo!" She knew that by now he would be entangled in a deadly battle with her brother, and something inside of her cried out to run to him and try to protect him. "You idiot!" Renji screeched, looking at her with angry eyes. "You freakin' run your mouth too much! Quit yelling while we're running away!" He yelled, quite pissed off. "Whatcha gonna do if they find us!" he said, referring to the shinigami that were after his friend's life. She glared at him, disbelief and anger written on her face. "I think _you're_ being louder." She said. Renji didn't reply, just ran straight ahead through the trees that surrounded the hill. "That bastard…" he said, quieter this time. "Huh?" She asked, slightly surprised at his change in attitude. "Ichigo…" he continued. "Said he wanted to repay a debt to you." Rukia's gaze softened. "A debt to me?"

"Yeah…" He continued. "He said he had his life saved by you, that you changed his fate, or something. It's because of you he became a shinigami, that he could be here now fighting to protect everyone." Rukia's eyes widened as her friend relayed this to her. It was because of her that his fate had been twisted horribly, and that he had been hurt. She closed her eyes and leaned against Renji. He sighed. "You freakin' worry to much," He said, although his words had a softer tone. "You always have. No one thinks as badly of you as you think they do. Quite beating yourself up. You know you aren't sturdy enough to stand carrying everything on your shoulders." She softened her eyes and looked up at the boy she had grown up with. "Split it." He said. "Huh?" She questioned, unsure exactly of what she was saying. "On my shoulders," He continued. "On Ichigo's shoulders… Load up little by little, stand up little by little. That's why we became strong." She looked up at Renji, eyes still disbelieving. "Believe in him, Rukia." She smiled. Even though he would never admit it to his face, Renji _did_ admire Ichigo. But hell would freeze over before he would even consider saying it to him.

She reached up a hand and held onto his robes. "I'm sorry, Renji." She said. He grinned. "Idiot. You're not supposed to apologize for that."

"…thank you."

He smiled. "You're not supposed to say thanks either."

"IT'S THE WEIRD EYEBROWED HOT GUY!" Renji stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell?" he looked around him wildly. Rukia looked up worriedly. "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't-OOF!" He was plowed into by a wild stampede of women, Rukia knocked from his arms. She flew through the air and landed a few feet away from the passing horde. She watched with eyes wide as they faded into a dust cloud in the distance. She stood up shakily, still not completely recovered from having been drained of reiatsu. "Oi, Renji!" She yelled angrily. "Where did you go? You bastard, are you going to just leave me here after all that talk about loading it onto your shoulders? Oi! Renji!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toushirou stood with his back facing the two men. His cold eyes stared in disbelief at the girl laying bloodied on the floor in front of him. Anger swelled deep with in him, and rage boiled. "Aizen… Ichimaru…" he said, voice laced with poison. "Since when did you team up?" He demanded to know. "Was it before you faked your death?" He could feel Aizen's cold smile from behind him. "Of course. It was from the start. Since I became a captain, I have never thought of anyone else as my vice-captain."

"So up until now," Hitsugaya began, wrath coursing through his words. "Hinamori, me, your subordinates, the other shinigami, everyone…." He turned to face the traitor behind him, turquoise eyes blazing with fury. "You were deceiving us?"

"I had no intentions of deceiving anyone," Aizen said, the amusement playing in his voice. "It's just… no one understood the real me."

"Didn't understand?" Hitsugaya repeated incredulously. "Hinamori… Hinamori admired you. She joined the thirteen squads just to be a little closer to you. She wanted to help you, so she worked insanely hard and became a vice-captain like she wanted." He raged at the man who stood in front of him.

"I know." Aizen said. "There is nothing easier to manipulate than a person who admires you. That's why I pushed for her to be my subordinate. This is a good opportunity. You should remember this Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding."

Hitsugaya felt his calm shatter. In a state of absolute rage, he pulled Hyourinmaru from its sheath. "Bankai," He said softly. Ice exploded from the hilt of his sword and wove its way around the room, encircling him in the form of wings. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Aizen and Ichimaru stared in amusement.

"Aizen… I will kill you."

"Don't say such strong things, you'll be seen as weak."

Yelling Hitsugaya threw himself toward Aizen. Just before he could run him through the sword, Aizen disappeared. Slowing to a stop, he looked around wildly. "Where…?"

His eyes came to rest upon a rather disturbing site. Aizen was being trampled by an unruly mob of women who looked like they were stabbing him and Ichimaru with flaming rusty spoons… or maybe they were forks. One of them was laughing loudly. "I've wanted to do that for so long!" She exclaimed. "Stabbing him to death with flaming rusty sporks!"

"It's a good thing we haven't seen his shikai release or we would not have known that it was him." Another piped up happily. Hitsugaya just stared. "What the hell…" He muttered. One of the girls looked over at him. An enormous squeal escaped her lips. "It's Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun! And he's using bankai!" She jumped up and down, and the other girls turned to look. Similar shouts of joy escaped them, and they ran straight for him. Before Hitsugaya had a chance to react or even ask who the hell they were and why they knew his name, he was washed away to god knows where.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Four girls came and stood before The Leader. "We have captured the four people assigned to us, ma'am." They reported briskly, bowing their heads. The Leader nodded solemnly, looking at the four men who were being contained in cages before her. "Very good. We will now return to the real world, we have one more to pick up."

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled from his cage. "What the hell are you doing?" The Leader turned away, and walked down the hill, leaving the imprisoned men to themselves. "Prepare the portal," She called over her shoulder. The girls nodded and began to scurry about excitedly, except for one who cocked her head to one side and said "We have a portal?" But she was dragged off to by one ear to help with the preparations.

Ichigo began to try to destroy the bars of the cage with Zangetsu, but it had no effect. "What is this, anti-zanpaktou stuff?" He muttered.

"Or something like that," Renji said to him from his own cage. He still held his arms in front of him as if he was carrying Rukia, looking around as if waiting for her to appear. Ichigo noticed this and glared. "You LOST Rukia?"

"I didn't loose her, damn it, I was forcefully taken away!"

"And you dropped her?"

"What the hell were you doing? You're in the same situation as I am!"

"That's different!"

"Oh really? How?"

"That was, um…."

"You don't know, do you? You did just as bad as the rest of us."

"Shut up! I just didn't want to hurt them!"

"Yeah? Well, why didn't you use your shunpo to escape?"

"… oh yeah."

"You forgot about Shunpo?"

"You kinda forget things when you're being dragged along by your ear by a horde of rabid women!"

"You liked it didn't you, you bastard?"

"Wh-what? I-"

"Oh, that's right. You love Rukia."

"What? You're one to talk, dumbass!"

"I don't love Rukia! She's my best friend, you moron!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. I've seen you putting the moves on her."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, that's right. You were all like, 'Ichigo, save Rukia! Please!'"

"What? I was not!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just don't remember cause you were bleeding so much from getting your ass kicked by me!"

"Oh that's it, you asked for it you bastard! Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji's released sword flew threw the metal bars and into Ichigo's cage, poking him and bombarding him with random attacks. Ichigo parried them easily, and tried to stick his own sword over to Renji's cage, but he couldn't reach it. Waving Zangetsu up and down angrily, he shouted "That's cheating you bastard!"

"Ha, your shikai just sucks, is all."

"What the hell! Zangetsu could beat Zabimaru's sorry ass any day! … if he could reach."

Renji laughed and continued his random bombardments of Ichigo's cage. A chorus of absurd laughter and 'ouch, dammit!' filled the air, until finally something snapped.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo and Renji felt the temperature drop around them, and both found themselves frozen in place by a large block of ice a second later. Hitsugaya pointed an enraged finger at Ichigo. "You, I don't know who the hell you are, but if you don't shut the hell up, I swear I will kill you! And you!" He said shifting his accusing point to Renji. "I don't care if I do know you! If you can't find something better to do than argue with a ryoka, I'll give you something better to do, got it?"

Renji, who had begun to thaw slightly nodded his head. "Yes sir," he said, somewhat ashamed. Ichigo, shaking off the ice pointed to Hitsugaya and turned to Renji. "Oi, Renji, who's the kid?"

Hitsugaya, who had turned back to his own cage to plot getting out of here and rescue Hinamori, stiffened. He turned around, a look of disbelief on his face. "K-kid?" He asked in disbelief. Ichigo turned and looked at him. "You know, now that I think about it, that was a pretty powerful attack for a little guy." He said, scratching his head. Hitsugaya's eyebrow began to twitch. Part of him desperately wanted to go into bankai and show this _boy_ that despite how he looked, he outranked and out-aged this brat. The other half of him decided that Abarai might be killed if he did that, so he compromised by freezing Ichigo's feet to the floor of his cage. "Watch who you call a kid, you brat." He said angrily, turning his back on him and sitting down on the floor.

Byakuya sat through all of this with a hand over his face to avoid the indignation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara Kisuke sat up off of his futon and pulled his hat over his eyes. He must have fallen asleep again, he decided. Standing up, he picked up his fan and slid on his sandals to go out into the front of the store. He opened his mouth to yawn, but never got the chance to finish because he was hit by something resembling a train of women, carrying him away into the distance.

Jinta opened the door of his room to see the cloud of dust fade into the distance through the wall that looked like it had been hit by a train and knocked down. "Tenchou?" He asked, looking around. Not getting a reply, he shrugged, and began to walk to the front of the shop.

"Where's the owner?" Tessai, who was carrying a large pile of boxes asked Jinta. "Haven't seen him." The boy replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the newest addition to the group. "U-Urahara?" he asked in shock, raising a finger to point. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing the rest of us are doing here?" Renji offered helpfully. Ichigo glared at him. Byakuya lifted his eyes to regard the newcomer. His eyes widened. "_You_?" He demanded. Urahara smiled. "Yo, Byakuya-kun. It's been a while, huh?" Byakuya opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Urahara looked over the rest of the group. "You must be Hitsugaya-kun!" he exclaimed, looking over Toushiro. Hitsugaya regarded him warily. "And you're the ex-captain of the twelfth division, right?"

"Bullseye!" Urahara exclaimed happily stretching out his fan in front of his face. "And Abarai-kun, right?" Renji nodded solemnly and went back to sulking in the corner of his cage. Ichigo turned back to Urahara. "Do you have any idea why they want us? I mean, what do we have in common?"

Urahara put his hand under his chin and stroked his some-what beard. "Well, we all have shinigami powers, and we're all male. That's about it."

"What do they want with male shinigami?"

"They said only wanted five. Why us five?" Hitsugaya mused.

"Yeah, why not some captain rather than this imbecile here?" Ichigo asked, jerking his thumb in Renji's direction. "I mean, the rest of us are all captain level…"

Renji glared in indignation. "You calling yourself captain level?"

"Do _you _have bankai?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Can you use it?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you use it well?"

"Y-"

"No." Byakuya put in. Renji stared at his captain while Ichigo gloated. "So, that still leaves the question, why didn't they get a different captain?"

"Cause none of the other guys were as hot as you."

All of them blinked and turned to look at a girl who was standing by the cage holding a bunch of boxes. She blinked as they stared at her, turning slightly red. "What?"

"What did you say?" Ichigo demanded, turning red in the face.

The girl sighed. "Well, we're a community of fan girls dedicated to Bleach. We were sick and tired of just watching your anime and reading the manga, so we decided we wanted the real thing. So, we all voted on which five were the hottest and you guys won. The Leader made a portal to get to Soul Society, and then we came back to get Kisuke-san. Hi Kisuke-san!" She said waving enthusiastically. "Hello." Urahara said politely, waving back. Ichigo looked from one to the other. "You know her?" He asked pointing. Urahara shook his head. "No."

"So, let me get this straight," Renji said, standing up. "You voted, decided we're hot, came to our world, pulled us from what we were doing, and brought us back in cages."

"That's pretty much it."

"…You people are crazy."

The girl just smiled and began to walk away. "Wait!" Hitsugaya yelled after her. Her eyes lit up, and she scurried over to his cage and stuck her head between the bars. "Yes, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hitsugaya leaned back in a frightened manner. "Um… what about all the things we left behind in our world? What about Aizen, what about Hinamori-"

"Oh, don't worry, your girlfriend is ok, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya turned bright red before the girl continued. "Unohana was on her way when we got there. 'Cept… Hinamori is in a coma, and she needs you to get her out of it. So, when we let you go, go back and talk to her, ok? And we killed Aizen. We didn't like him."

"So, you're the ones who killed Aizen!" Renji burst out. "It was you!"

"Um, no, he didn't die. We just now killed him after he stabbed Hinamori." The girl pointed out, walking away.

Renji blinked in confusion. Hitsugaya turned to face him. "I'll explain later," He said hurriedly, before sitting back down. "Right now we need to get out of here."

"Well, fan girls are an interesting breed. They're not likely to let us go, especially if they voted us to be the most attractive." Urahara put in.

Ichigo arched his eyebrow. "So you're saying that aside from the fact that they were complete idiots for thinking Renji is good-looking, they're devious geniuses bent on keeping us here for all eternity to admire us?"

Renji glared, but before he could say anything Urahara continued. "I think they said they would let us go, Kurosaki-san, but we have no idea when that will be. As for if they are geniuses? No. Not at all. They're strength is their hyperactive spurts and their hormones, both of which do not last very long."

"How do we get them to let us go?"

"Oh, they'll let us go when they loose interest in us." He said smiling.

"Really? How soon will that be? They seem to have short attention spans."

"Oh heavens, no. When they get their mind set on a certain character, fan girls are capable of obsessing over said character for years at a time."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Y-years? You're kidding, right?"

"No." Urahara said, same look of contentment plastered on his face. "But you have to admit, though, Kurosaki-san, it is nice being the center of attention, especially of a group of lovely young women." Ichigo looked in disbelief at the sandal-hat-man.

"I guess we'll just have to wait it out, then." Hitsugaya mumbled, leaning back against his cage. Urahara sat down as well. Byakuya, who was already sitting, grumbled. Ichigo sighed and put his hand behind his head. It was quiet, until Renji spoke up.

"I wonder who came in first." All heads turned to Renji who shrugged his shoulders. "What?" He intoned, looking back at them. "First? In what?" Ichigo asked simply. "In that one vote they had." Renji explained.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama was first." The girl was back, this time carrying large rolls of poster material. Byakuya raised his head in absolute horror. This was by far the worst insult to his name, being voted good looking by a group of human girls. The girl continued. "Then Ichigo-san." Ichigo growled. "Then Hitsugaya-kun," Hitsugaya raised his head and then scoffed. "Then Urahara-san," Urahara sat up and bowed. "And finally, Renji-san." Renji's weird eyebrows twitched. "I came in last?" Ichigo chortled. "Ha!" He exclaimed, sticking his finger at Renji, his pride swelling greatly at beating his friend, err… rival. Renji ginned. "That just means they'll loose interest in me faster."

Ichigo's look of triumph turned to one of surprise, then quickly went back to triumph. "You still got last."

"No!" The little girl exclaimed. "Renji-san came in 5th. That's much better than last!"

"Who was last, then?"

"Kurostuchi Mayuri. He's scary."

Urahara, Renji, Hitsugaya and even Byakuya nodded in agreement. "Even Komamura is better looking than him." Ichigo scratched his head. "Who came in sixth?"

"Aizen."

"That bastard?" Hitsugaya exclaimed, enraged.

"Hey! He may be a bastard. But he's a good looking bastard." She pointed out. "And seventh was... Here just see the poll results!" She handed them a slip of paper. Renji took it and began mulling over the results. "What do you know? Kira made it into the top 20."

Ichigo leaned over to look, trying to see between the bars of his cage to Renji's. "How many people are there?"

"One hundred and eighty-three."

"There are that many people?"

"Well, there are at least 50 extras, and all the hollows."

"The hollows are on there? Did they beat anyone?"

"Yeah, Kurotsuchi Taichou, remember?"

"Oh. Who the heck is he?"

"Umm… captain of the Twelfth, black mask, creepy eyes, long black fingernails…"

"Oh. Eww."

"Yeah."

"So who did come in seventh?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Hey, isn't that the 69 guy?"

"Yeah."

"Who's in eighth?"

"Um… Ishida."

"He is? I thought he looked like a complete nerd."

"Yeah, really."

"Where did the other captains place?"

"Umm… Yamamoto-sama is 52nd, um, Ichimaru-Taichou is ninth, actually, um… Aizen you already know, Komamura is 43rd. Wow, and he beat Yamamoto-sama."

"Well, old guys aren't hard to beat."

"Yeah… Tousen-Taichou got 12th, Kyouraku-taicho got 10th, Hitsugaya Taichou got third, as you know… um… let me look. Zaraki Kenpachi got 37th, Mayuri got 183rd, and Ukitake-Taichou got 10th with Kyouraku-Taichou… do they do everything together?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Let me look now."

"No!"

"Gimme!"

"Screw you, I'm looking!"

"I don't care! Give it to me!"

Such insults continued until the two felt themselves surrounded with a familiar cold aura. They turned in terror towards Hitsugaya, who it seemed, had boiled over once more. "Do you two have nothing better to do than fight over a stupid list made by a bunch of girls about which of the shinigami are the best looking?"

"Actually, no, we don't have anything better to do." Ichigo pointed out. Hitsugaya fumed. "Then, you can play, 'Which one of us can thaw from the giant ice block we're imprisoned in the fastest.'" He said, growling. Renji bowed his head. Ichigo scoffed. "You're just jealous cause you're in third."

Hitsugaya glared at him with a glance that would have sent hollows scrambling up a tree. "Are you suggesting that I'm jealous of you?" He said angrily. Ichigo shrugged. "Well, I'm better looking than you are, and I'm taller-" Ichigo didn't get a chance to finish because before the next words could escape from his lips, he was encased in a giant block of ice. Renji stared in horror, Byakuya blinked impassively, and Urahara whistled. "You need to work on controlling your temper, Hitsugaya-kun." He said cheerfully.

At that moment, a loud whistle sounded and the five captives found their cages moving quickly, pushed by raging fan girls to the center of a giant room. Ichigo's ice block broke during this time, and he glanced around wildly, looking around at the group of girls. They were all talking excitedly amongst them selves and looking around waiting for something to begin.

"Ok, you mindless fangirls!" A voice sounded over a loud speaker. Ichigo shook the excess water from his sleeves and stepped to look at what was going on. Renji also stuck his head out from the bars. There was a girl standing on a plat form with a microphone on the other side of the room. "As of today," She continued. "We have made history as the first Bleach Fangirls to have captured living, breathing Bleach characters." A chorus of squeals and cheers went up from the crowd. The five imprisoned shinigami covered their ears. "I know you are all anxious to obsess over them, but first we need to get organized. Byakuya fans, over there." She pointed to a corner of the room. A large part of the crowd broke off and went to stand where they had been directed. Byakuya nearly sweatdropped at the large mass of estrogen that was supposedly obsessed with him. "Ichigo fans, over there!" Another mass broke off. "Hitsugaya fans, stand there, Urahara fans, move your butts that-a-way!" The giant crowd grew thinner. "And Renji fans, you go over there." There was a bit of confusion but eventually the crowd was in five separate piles until there was only one person left. A boy. "What about me?" He demanded. The Leader looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "A Yoruichi fanboy?" He nodded. "How the hell did you get here? Oh well. Um, you go stand in that dark corner."

"Whoot! Yoruichi forever!"

"Ok, now that's done with, begin your obsessing!"

Just as pandemonium ensued, there was a high-pitched cry from some distant location. "SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!"

The world froze. Fangirls stopped in their tracks, and all gazes turned towards a corner of the room, where stood none other than Don Kaonji, king of oblivious retards with freaky clothing. Eyes of the fangirls widened. "Oh no, not him, RUN!" They exclaimed. A wall of hormones formed from the five different piles and smashed into a wall, flooding into the outside world, all the while screaming things like, "The sheer creepiness! Run if you value your fangirl spirit! Run for your pathetic and meaningless lives!"

In a matter of seconds, the warehouse was emptied, leaving only five captives and a freak standing in the middle. Don Kaonji crossed his hands over his chest and let out his ridiculous laugh. Renji, Hitsugaya and Byakuya all sweatdropped, staring incredulously. Ichigo slapped a hand over his face to hide his mortification. Urahara pointed. "I've seen him on TV. He's quite the idiot, isn't he? It explains while they ran. Fangirls are weak against ugliness and idiocy."

"Well, that can't be it." Ichigo noted. "They weren't creeped out by Renji."

"You bastard…"

"ICHIGO!" The freaky dreadlocks man called out, striding over to the cages. "My pupil! I sensed some BAD SPIRITS so I came to help save you!" With a flourish of his hideous cape, he pulled out some strange gadget and unlocked Ichigo's door. As soon as he stepped out, Ichigo hit him over the head with the dull side of Zangetsu. "I'm not your freakin' pupil." He muttered. "But I appreciate the help." He turned and began to walk out of the warehouse.

"Hey, Ichigo, you bastard! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah…' He walked over to Don Kaonji's now limp body and picked up the gadget-thingy, and unlocked Urahara's, Byakuya's and Hitsugaya's doors.

"Hey! You bastard! Aren't you forgetting something else?" Renji shouted motioning to the bars around him. Ichigo thought a moment. "Lets see. Zangetsu? Check. Robes? Check. Shoes? Check. Little red string thingy? Check." He rubbed his chin. "Nope. Not forgetting anything." He said walking away.

"You bastard! Howl, Zabimaru!" The sword flew at Ichigo, who parried it with Zangetsu. "Kurosaki-san," Urahara said. "Just let him out." Ichigo put his hands up in defeat. "Fine."

The five captives quickly left the warehouse, heading for the Urahara shop, eager to get back to soul society and forget that any of this had ever happened.

As they left, two fangirls reappeared from around the corner. "I guess we pretty much screwed up the plot in the anime, huh?"

"Well, it gets screwed later, too, with the bounto and everything."

"Yeah, but what about the awesomeness of episode 62?"

"Oh, crap! Quick, to the time machine!"

"We have a time machine?"

And so, once again the day is saved, thanks to the rabid fangirls! Wait a minute… weren't they the ones who screwed it up in the first place? Ah, forget it.


End file.
